Angelicus ivanasca
by RlauritaH
Summary: La batalla final ha comenzado en Hogwarts.¿Qué pasará si Ron pierde al amor de su vida, sin haberle dicho lo que sentía?


La batalla final, contra Voldemort, se estaba produciendo desde hacía horas en Hogwarts. Mortífagos contra seguidores de Potter. Los malos ganaban y por bastante... Miembros de la Orden, profesores, alumnos que querían luchar y otras criaturas que se habían unido a la batalla contra el mal, caían uno a uno. En ese momento, Ginny luchaban contra Nott y la verdad es que lo hacía bastante bien. Otros se habían parado a obserbar la lucha entre Neville y Bellatrix, Bellatrix era muy buena con la varita pero Neville era mejor. Hasta que Voldemort diera la cara, Harry ayudaba a unos cuantos del ED. Hermione luchaba con Narcisa Malfoy y cerca de ellas Ron con Draco.

- Valla Weasley- decía el rubio.- nunca imagine que fueras tan bueno.

- Cierra la boca- le respondió Ron.-¡Expelliarmus!- y la varita de Draco salió disparada

- ¡Accio Varita!- Y está volvió a la mano de Draco.- ¡Que te crees, asqueroso traidor! ¡Me das asco Weasley! Juntarte con Potter...aunque pronto morirá...sí...ya lo creo.

-¡Eso es mentira! - dijo Ron que la verdad era que estaba realmente furioso.

-No, no es mentira- respondió Draco - ¡morirá al igual que la asquerosa sangre sucia de Granger!

-¡Callate! ¡A ella ni la nombres!- Ron siempre se enfurecía cuando Malfoy se metía con Hermione - ¡Desmaius!- gritó Ron, y Draco se cayó al suelo, pero no estaba incosciente. Ron se acercó a él apuntandole con la varita.

-¡Te voy a matar Malfoy!

-No, creo que no Weasley.-respondió Draco con una sonrisa diabólica dibujada en la cara.-¡Sectumsempra!

Draco no apuntaba a Ron, si no a la pelea que había al lado de ellos. De repente vió como una de las mujeres que estaba peleando caia al suelo. Era Hermione, Draco había lanzado el maleficio a ella. Ron corrió hacía allá para protegerla, Narcissa estaba aprobechando ese momento, iba a acabar con ella.

-¡¡Protego!!- grito Ron y Narcissa Malfoy salió por los aires y cayó incosciente en el suelo.

- Ron...yo...-Hermione hablaba, estaba débil, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes de los que salía sangre.

- Hermione, no hables.- Ron la cogía en brazos, la llevaba a la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey estaba atendiendo a los heridos. Sabia que no tenía tiempo, corría todo lo rápido que podía, Hermione estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Entró en Hogwarts y se dispuso a subir las escaleras camino de la enfermería. Se toparon con alguien que estaba luchando. Era Luna que luchaba contra Avery.

-Ron, que...-dijo la rubia cuando Ron paso corriendo por su lado.- ¡Hermione!¡¿Que le pasa?!

-¡No tengo tiempo Luna! - Ron corría y corría, pero Hermione esta cada vez más debil...

-Ron, antes de que me muera...-empezó Hermione, pero Ron le cortó.

-¡NO! ¡No digas eso! ¡No te vas a morir! - Ron estaba desesperado, estaba llorando. Sabía que la mentía, estaban a medio camino de la enfermería, no llegaría.-Ya llegamos, no falta mucho.- Si, faltaba mucho, la volvía a a no podía más,pero sacó fuerzas para seguir corriendo. Cada vez había más sangre, Ron lloraba. Hermione habló:

-Ron, yo te...- Hermione dejo de hablar, no podía, ya no hablaría nunca más, Ron lo sabía, ella...estaba muerta.

Ron se dejó caer al suelo, con el cuerpo de Hermione todavía en sus brazos, lloraba, estaba lleno de sangre, pero no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era que Hermione había muerto, ya nunca le diría lo que sentía por ella, había perdido al amor de su vida, su única razón de ser, lo que le daba fuerzas cada mañana para levantarse. De repente, recordó algo, sacó su varita, apuntó al pecho de Hermione y....

-¡HEY!- dijo una voz, que Hermione conocía.- ¡Se está despertando!

Hermione veía figuras borrosas, estaba tumbada, en una cama en la enfermería, alguien le apretaba la mano, era Ron. A su lado y vendada de arriba a abajo estaba Luna. Al otro lado de la cama, estaba su mejor amiga Ginny, que era la autora de los én muy cerca de esta reconoció a Harry que estaba muy magullado, también reconoció a dos figuras exactamente iguales, Fred y George, que consolaban a una mujer pequeña y regordeta, que lloraba como una magdalena, la señora Weasley, y cerrando la procesión estaba la enfermera Poppy Pomfrey.

-Chi...chicos - empezó Hermione.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿la guerra? ¿Él ha...

-Si, Hermione.- dijo Ginny.- Hemos ganado, Harry venció a Voldemort hace unas horas.

Hermione se dejo caer en la cama, y solo pudo decir "ufff", estaba tan aliviada, ya no tendrían miedo más.

-¿Estais todos bien?- preguntó Hermione.

- Nosotros no somos los que estamos en esa cama Hermione, eres tu la que nos preocupaba.-dijo Harry.

- Si, es verdad.-dijo Hermione.- ¿Cómo llege aquí? Recuerdo que...- sus recuerdos estaban borrosos- estaba luchando contra Narcissa Malfoy, cuando alguien me lanzó una maldición...

- Malfoy te la lanzó.- dijo uno de los gemelos- yo le ví. Y Ronni te ayudó, fue a por tí.Te llevó al castillo.

Ron que estaba a su lado, le soltó la mano, Hermione lo lamentaba, estaba rojo, ella también.

-Si y en el castillo yo os ví - Ahora tomaba la palabra Luna.- Tu estabas llena de sangre, bueno, Ron también, pero tu eras la que estaba herida, porque Ron te llevaba en brazos.- Orejas de Ron apunto de estallar, estaba rojisimo, tenía la cabeza agachada y miraba a un punto fijo en el suelo.- Malfoy te debío hechar un Sectumsempra.

-Si, es lógico.-dijo Hermione- Ya me acuerdo..., Ron, tu me llevabas, pero... hubo un momento en el que sentía que ya no podía más, que se me iban todas las fuerzas, como... si me moría...

- Es que técnicamente te moristes.- Habló Ron, y por la reacción del resto era como si lo hiciera por primera vez en toda la noche.- Luego use un hechizo y te curastes, pero seguías incosciente.- Ron no miraba a la cara a Hermione, sentía demasiada verguenza.

- Menuda tontería chico...-habló Madame Pomfrey- Nadie puede revivir a los muertos, seguramente, la señorita Granger, estaría muy débil, y tu la curastes, no le quito el mérito, pues esto es magia medicinal muy avanzana, pero aun asi es imposible que la revivieras, nadie puede...

-Si se puede- insistía Ron.- Yo si pude, Hermione tenía que estar muerta para que mi Hechizo funcionara.

- No mientas Ronni...-dijo George- Haber, ¿que hechizo utilizastes?

- Eh...- su rostro estaba más rojo que nunca.- AngElicaUsIvanSca.

-¿Que?- dijeron todos, incluida Hermione que se moria de ganas por saber como le había salvado Ron.

-Angelicaus Ivanasca.- dijo Ron de forma más clara y despacio que la otra vez.

Los ojos de Hermione, estaban como platos, fijos en Ron, no se lo podía creer...

A su alrededor todos parecían , Luna, Harry, y los gemelos se miraron entre ellos. Sin embargo la señora Weasley (a la cual le volvían a asomar lagrimitas en sus ojos) y Madame Pomfrey abrieron la boca y contemplaban a Ron.

- Angeli...que?- dijo ginny.- Venga Ron no nos mientas. Eso te lo has inventado.

- No, no se lo ha inventado- dijo Madame Pomfrey .- ese hechizo existe.

- Oh, Ron.- dijo su madre abrazandolo.- No sabía que vosotros...

- ¡NO MAMÁ!- le paró Ron. Pero le interrumpieron los gemelos.

- ¿Que es ese hechizo mamá?¿Para que sirve, como se conjura?

- Creo que será mejor que os lo cuente fuera, Hermione necesita descansar.-dijo la señora Weasley.- Ron tu te puedes quedar.

Todos salieron y dejaron solos a Ron y Hermione. Se hizo el silencio, ninguno hablaba, Ron seguía mirando ese punto fijo en el suelo y Hermione seguía contemplando a Ron, no se lo podía creer, estaba segura de que abría un error, o que Ron no sabía que hacía, pero en el fondo de su corazón rezaba para que todo lo que había dicho Ron fuera verdad.

-Esto...Ron...- empezó Hermione.- ¿Tu como sabías de ese Hechizo?

-Me lo dijistes tú, en tercero. Un día en la biblioteca, buscando otra cosa, apareció este hechizo - Ron la miró por primera vez a la cara.- Presto más atención a tus palabras de las que tu te piensas.- Hermione sonrió, le gustaba mucho oir eso.

- Este hechizo solo lo pueden hacer magos muy poderosos y casi nunca funciona.

- Entonces, eso me convierte en un mago poderoso, ¿no?.- se miraron a los ojos, ambos sonrojados por la pregunta más que evidente, que tendría que decir Hermione de un momento a otro...

- Ron, pero...este hechizo...solo se puede hacer si...- empezó a decir Hermione, pero Ron acabó por ella

-...si estas profundamente enamorado de la persona que ha muerto.- Ron no la miraba, estaba muy nervioso.- Lo sé.

Volvieron a guardar silencio, el más incomodo de toda la noche.

- Entonces...- dijo Hermione más que sorprendida.- ¿tu me quieres?

- ¡Pues claro! -dijo Ron- Si no, no hubiera funcionado el hechizo,¿verdad? Te quiero, te amo, ¿desde cuando? No lo sé, puede que desde siempre. Y si me peleo contigo, es porque me pongo nervioso y creeme yo no quiero, siempre me arrepiento, me duele pelearme contigo, lo siento. Y mis celos de Krum, pues son porque te quiero y no quiero que el te tenga. He conseguido sobrevivir esta guerra porque sabía que cada día tu estarías ahí, dandome fuerzas, ayudandome, animandome. Porque desde hace años solo vivo para escuchar tu voz, necesito escucharla, saber que estas bien, ver tus ojos, y cuando lloras, se me cae el mundo encima porque si tu no estas feliz yo no estoy feliz....Y básicamente, por eso te quiero.

Hermione no se lo creía, Ron le había salvado la vida y encima ahora la decía que la amaba, lo que había querido escuchar desde hacía tanto tiempo.... Se quedó mirandole, él a ella también, se miraban a los ojos...

- Bueno... ¿no me vas a decir nada?- preguntó Ron impaciente.

- No.- dijo Hermione e incorporandose a la cama se acercó a Ron y le pegó un beso de lleno en la boca, fue largo...muy largo...demasiado largo.....ejm! Hermione se separó de Ron, le abrazó y le susuró al oido- yo también te amo Ron.


End file.
